


Of Glitter and Love

by Moonstar_Child



Series: Home [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the tiniest angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstar_Child/pseuds/Moonstar_Child
Summary: In retrospect Damian never thought how far things will go.OrHow Damian came to terms with his inner child, run an illegal business of glitter bombs with his friends, and was reminded that he deserves love.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Batfamily, Damian Wayne & Bruce Wayne, Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, Damian Wayne & Everyone, Damian Wayne & Hal Jordan, Damian Wayne & Jason Todd, Damian Wayne & Jon Kent, Jonathan Kent & Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, bruce wayne/hal jordan
Series: Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203920
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Of Glitter and Love

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest thanks as always to @Can_i_hear_a_Wahoo for not only being my beta, but allow me to scream to him about ideas that I have at the most random moments!

Damian knew that if he was ever asked if he ever thought how far things will go, he will laugh at them while proclaiming that he knew all along what he was doing, and that if anyone was at fault, it was obviously Grayson, because he thought it would be a good idea to have bonding movie days with a bunch of constipated people that were inept to hold a proper conversation, but not to create some of the most advanced tools of technology on Earth, and wasn’t  _ that _ the problem?

So no, regardless of what Damian had to tell to his Father, his “family”, and a bunch of wannabe heroes, he wasn’t sorry, quite the opposite, he was delighted. 

\----------------------------

Damian blinked his eyes momentarily trying to get a hold of his surroundings, he saw Alfred the cat near his head, and Titus next to his feet. He smiled slightly while scratching Alfred’s face, wondering if he could sleep for a little more, but no, of course he was a fool to think that, because at that exact moment he heard screamings coming from downstairs, and that could only mean one thing… Damian adjusted a little better his eyes, and then he saw the calendar on his desk with red in today's proclaiming “LITTLE D’s BATDAY!!”.

He groaned while putting his face on Alfred’s body, if he pretended to be dead maybe his family will leave him alone, he tried to reasoned, but no, who was he kidding, running away wasn’t an option, after all he was speaking of a bunch of professionals stalkers (damn Batman) who probably would find him way before he reached Metropolis, maybe even before he left the Mansion grounds if Jordan had any saying on the matter, and Damian  _ knew _ he did.

Damian was still cursing every member of this fucked up family, when he heard the door of his bedroom being opened, which left him with only one option, Damian adjusted himself so he would look like he was still sleeping, when the person would get near enough he will knock them out, and then run away through his windows, he knew it wouldn’t be perfect, but he would still make them waste some hours while looking for him, which mean he would probably won’t have to endure the agony that Grayson will try to put him through. Damian released a breath, good enough for him. 

Footsteps could be heard through the bedroom, before they stopped near his bed, the person didn’t say anything before sitting on the corner of it. 

“I know you are awake, Dami” and that wasn’t fucking fair, even for his Father that was low, and Damian knew about low “Don’t make that face, everyone is waiting for you” the voice said with a little of playfuness on it, like finding the whole thing funny. 

“I am not here, I am an illusion of your mind” Damian said while pulling his blanket so his face won’t be seen “Leave me alone”.

“Is that so?” the person said before chuckling “Since you are an illusion, I guess you won’t be able to feel tickled” and before Damian processed what was happening, a pair of hands were holding his sides and taking his breath away, Damian wouldn’t laugh, he wouldn’t, not until the person took away the blanket with one of his hands, and then used Damian’s slightly disorientation to go for his foot. Damian released a bunch of air, before laughter filled the whole place, he was sure he was being heard in all the house, because he swore he couldn’t make out anything outside of his cackles. 

When the person stopped attacking Damian, he took air in while wiping away the tears of his eyes. When he was more calmed he lifted his sight to see them smiling with so much fondness to him, Damian swore he could have cried again, so he started sitting up on his bed. 

“I hate you, Jordan” Damian said with as much hate as he could convey, which he knew it was none, but he had a reputation to hold.

“No, you don't” Hal said with so much calmness and confidence, that in everyone else Damian would have found it infuriating. But not on him.

“No, I don’t” he released a breath “I still don’t wanna go downstairs” he made a face that hopefully could convey how much he didn’t want to, it was an innocent heartbroken face, whatever the fuck that was supposed to mean. The only reason why he knew it, was because Todd told him once that Damian should abuse his power as the youngest in the family, and if there was anything that would give him advantage over his siblings Damian would take it. Even if he had to make a fool of himself.

Hal saw him momentarily before snorting “Dami, I was the one who showed you how to do that face, remember? When Spooky discovered that you spent 200 dollars on ice cream with Colin and Jon” and how could Damian forget, his Father was livid, not because they didn’t have money, mind you, but because according to him it wasn’t right that three twelve (now thirteen) years old would spend so much. Damian didn’t get it, how is it that his Father spent thousands of dollars on being dressed as a Bat and didn't bat an eye, but Damian couldn’t spend his own money on vegan ice cream? Does the old man not realise how difficult it is to find quality vegan products or what? 

Damian sighed trying to focus again. Hal gave him another smile, one he reserved exclusively for the youngest of his children, full of love and patience, one that made Damian want to crawl to his arms, and stay there in the warmness and protection that Hal could give him. So he did that, he made his way over Jordan who already had his arms open, so Dami put his head under the older’s chin, nuzzling like a cat. 

Hal was giving gentle circles motions to the back of Damian, and tried to speak as lowly as he could to not ruin the moment “Happy Birthday, little bat” said Hal before pressing a kiss on the top of Damian’s head. Damian didn’t allow this kind of affection from everyone, even Jon asked once why it was that Dami was more opened to show affection to Hal that to any of his other siblings (except for Grayson, of course), and it wasn’t like Damian didn’t like them, he had come so far from being the child that wanted to take his place as the son of Batman, he had apologised to his siblings, because opposite to popular opinions he wasn’t a prick, and could recognise when he fucked up.

But not even the fact that they treated him as an equal when they fought together and outside of it, made them as close for Damian to reach for them. Jordan was different for a lot of reasons, for beginners he was the total opposite of his Father’s personality, but still so similar that when they told the family (the BatFam, the Justice League, and the Green Lanterns) that they were seeing each other, Damian wasn’t disgusted, opposed or surprised, just curious and slightly wary of what that meant to him. Mostly he was scared to fuck things up, because his Father was really happy with Jordan, and Damian was afraid that his conflictive (as so many people had called him before) personality will push him away, so the first months he avoided Hal as the plague itself, while seeing from the distance how easily his siblings would interact with him, even Cass, who was the one that as Dami had the most difficult socializing. 

Surprisingly, that didn’t deter Hal, he could have ignored Damian, and no one (outside of maybe Grayson and Pennyworth) would’ve commented about it. But he didn’t, he tried to get close to Damian so slowly, that the latter didn’t even realise until he was crying in Hal's arms because of a previous encounter he had with his grandfather that day. Hal was different because he didn’t give up on Damian, until he saw how sometimes the younger would use harsh words to hide his fears or how easily terrified he could get at the prospect of being left behind. Hal was different because he tried to understand Damian, until the latter let him, and even then he wasn’t disgusted by what he saw, he treated Damian with the same tenderness and respect that before his Father and him were dating. 

Damian was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t realise the older man was calling his name until he heard him laugh while swinging them from one side to the other. When Damian lifted his eyes he said “Apologies, I wasn’t listening”. Hal met his gaze with such adoration that made Damian wonder not for the first time, if Talia ever loved him.

Hal stopped his movements and lifted his right hand so he could run his fingers through Damian’s hair, he hummed when he saw Damian closing his eyes “I said we should go downstairs to eat breakfast, I’m pretty sure everyone is waiting for us” Damian mumble something that the older didn’t catch, but he didn’t need to “Come on, I even convinced them so I can drive Colin and you to see Jon in the afternoon” Damian opened his eyes in wonder while observing him, Hal only nodded “I know how much you hate parties, and that you haven’t seen them in months so I thought you would enjoy spending time with them” when Damian didn’t waver his gaze from him, Hal started to look nervous “I mean, of course we’re still going to the shelter on Saturday, but…” before he even finished Damian lunged himself towards Jordan, causing both of them to fall to the ground. 

Hal was slightly confused until he saw Damian looking at him from above him with the biggest smile, and honestly it didn’t matter at the moment that both Titus and Alfred were startled and waiting to see if their owner was fine or if they needed to scratch and bite Hal or that he could hear several footsteps hurrying to see if they were fine, the only thing that mattered was the happiness of Damian. 

\----------------------------

“Disney” said Dick matter of factly,  _ again _ .

“No way” groaned Jason “We alway see that shit, Wing, and everyone here knows that Ghibli is superior” Cass nodded her head in support while eating her noodles “See?!?!” Jason smirked.

Dick gasped affronted, because of course dramatics run in the family, Damian wondered if it was his Father’s fault, he narrowed his eyes while observing Bruce from across the dinner table, and then Damian remembered that the reason why everyone was here was because his Father took to a new level his theatre experience at school dressing as a bat, yes, Damian determined, totally his fault, he ate another piece of his cake.

“But LittleWing!!!” 

“Don’t LittleWinging me!!!”

“But… but... but…” and maybe Damian would believe the pathetic act that his oldest brother was pulling if not for the fact that he knew him better, so he only sighed, this was exactly the reason why he wanted to leave “But I even subscribed so we could have Disney+ for Little D’s birthday!!!” he whined.

“Not my problem Netflix and Ghibli are better” Jason sinsonged.

“Wait…” Dick said “I didn’t know you had Netflix” when Jason didn’t say anything, Dick only lifted an eyebrow “What is it, Hood?” when Jason only looked away while murmuring something, Dick narrowed his eyes until Jason caved. 

“Duke gave me your password” Dick whipped his face so fast to see Duke that Damian wondered how he didn’t hurt his neck. 

Duke who was gonna munch some noodles started to cough, when he stopped he looked at Jason with a face of betrayal and hurt “I TOLD YOU IT WAS A SECRET!!!” he screamed. Damian wondered if all his siblings were noisy since they were born or if it’s something that goes with the job.

Dick held his hand “Hold on” then he shook his head from side to side “I never gave you my password” he said while pointing to Duke “The only person I trusted with it was…” and he moved his face so fast to hold the eyes of the culprit “TIM!!!” Tim who was half asleep only jumped from his seat while blinking rapidly realising everyone at the table was now looking at him “You gave them my password?!?!” Dick said while moving his arms frantically from one side to another like trying to grasp over the idea that most of his little siblings were seeing Netflix without paying, because they were  _ using _ him.

“I-” Tim sipped a little of his cup of coffee “Yeah, maybe I did” he narrowed his eyes while looking at a wall, as if wondering if it would give him the answers he needed to aplacate Dick.

Dick screeched so loud while most of the family were laughing good naturedly. Hal, who was next to Dick, put a hand on his shoulder patting him “Come on, we can still see some movies before Damian goes, and unless the birthday boy has any request” everyone settled their eyes on Damian who only shook his head from side to side, Hal smiled slightly at this “Then I guess you can choose, right?” at this he lifted his eyebrow at everyone, who only nodded in defeat. And if Damian saw the smirk that Dick had after hearing that? He didn’t say anything.

\----------------------------

“I hate the movie” said Jason for the third time, while using Tim and Duke’s laps to rest his legs on the sofa, both of them just rolled their eyes, but adjusted Jason’s legs anyway. Dick who was on the floor with Damian and Cass ignored Jason, while putting blankets on the other two so they could be cozy. Damian learnt long ago that it was better that Grayson just had his way, resisting will only prolong the inevitable. Bruce and Hal were on another sofa seeing all their children with fondness and a little of exasperation.

Alfred was the only one who dignified Jason with an answer “Master Jason the movie hasn’t even started” he started putting snacks everywhere so they could eat them, he also took away Tim’s coffee ignoring his protests, and changed it for a cup of tea, the child could use some sleep. 

“I know” responded Jason with a smirk.

“Very mature of you, Master Jason” said Alfred with a blank face that made Duke and Cass chuckle, and Dick snickered. 

Jason’s face crumbled “But Alfie!!!” he tried to scream, but the butler was already leaving the room without looking back. Jason only huffed “Just start the dumb movie, BigBird”.

Dick laughed maniacally before pressing play.

\----------------------------

Damian was sipping a cup of tea while seeing his family shattering the movie apart after it finished. All in all  _ Spies in Disguise _ wasn’t a bad movie overall, Damian could see the appeal to the funny scenes and the diversity of characters, but he couldn’t deny how offending it was to transform a black person in an animal, and for what Damian’s siblings said it wasn’t the first time this franchise did such a thing. 

Funny enough what catched Damian’s attention wasn’t Walter’s way of seeing life, he had his own way of fighting, thank you very much. What fascinated him the most was…

\----------------------------

“Glitter kitties?” Colin said tilting his head. Damian and him were outside St. Aden’s Orphanage, whereas Hal was speaking inside with one of the nuns, assuring her that Colin will be back tomorrow, and there wasn’t anything to worry about. It wasn’t the first time both children spent a day together, and considering who Damian's Father was, he didn’t believe it would be the last, the nuns loved Bruce Wayne and how charitable he was to the cause.

Damian only nodded, he had been thinking about it since he saw the scene of Lance using a bomb of glitter, even Jason said “Demon Spawn would totally do that”, and then Tim used his elbow to knock Jason off, so maybe he was being sarcastic, either way Dami didn’t care. 

The only thing Damian was thinking were the possibilities “Glitter is a pest to try to take out” he made a face but lifted one finger “a bomb could work splendidly in the field” he used a second finger “and… not even Batman could be against them, because they aren’t lethal” at this Colin widen his eyes before smirking “Oh” is all the redhead said. 

Before Damian could continue they heard another voice “Do I even wanna know?” said Hal while lifting an eyebrow and helping to carry Colin’s things to the car, the children hurry up after him and put their seat belts in the back of the car. Once Hal started the car to go to Metropolis he spoke again “Want to tell me why I heard the words glitter and lethal together?” he sounded amused. 

Colin muffled his laughter before saying with the most serious voice “Wouldn’t you like to know weather boy?” and before Hal could even process what was said to him the boy continued “Or should I say  _ flyboy _ ?” he said the last part with such innocence that Dami ended up smirking. Hal blinked multiple times before shaking his face from side to side in disapproval, and made eye contact through the rearview with Damian, who held his gaze before smiling and shrugging his shoulders, he might not be able to lie to the older man, but that didn’t mean he will spill his plans so easily. Hal only sighed before changing the topic.

\----------------------------

When they arrived at Jon’s apartment it was already past 7 pm, and opposite to Damian’s assumptions neither of Jon’s parents were at home. He sneered to the face he saw on the door “Clone”.

Conner scoffed “Gremlin” before leaning on the frame door.

Colin and Hal only rolled their eyes from behind them. Colin made his way to stand next to Dami “Don’t be rude, D” he then directed his eyes to Conner who was smirking “Hi, Con!”.

Conner immediately made a soft smile “What’s up, Col?” he said before reaching Colin’s hair with his hand. “Jon has been waiting for you” he squinted his eyes and addressed Damian “The both of you” he paused momentarily like hearing something “Go inside before he lectures me about how  _ I  _ intimidate his friends” he rolled his eyes.

“THAT’S BECAUSE YOU DO!!!” Everyone heard from inside the apartment “And you know how Dad feels about it!!” Conner narrowed his eyes before shifting so he could address the person inside “And you know how Daddy dearest feels about eavesdropping” he said with so much venom that Damian thought he looked stupid, more than usual. 

“Well yeah” the voice sounded closer “But he is not here” Jon appeared from behind Conner before moving him with a little shove “DAMI, COL!!!” he then threw himself to the both of them and hugged them. Colin just laughed and Damian smiled slightly while returning the hug. When Jon opened his eyes he smiled to Hal “Thank you for bringing them here, Uncle Hal!!”.

Hal dismissed the thanks with a hand movement and smiled before addressing everyone “I will return tomorrow in the afternoon to pick you” when he saw all eyes set on him he continued “Don’t cause problems, kiddos” he tried to sound serious, but then he grinned. He kneeled and opened his arms, Damian didn’t doubt for a second before running for the embrace “Happy birthday again, baby bat” he murmured, and it didn’t matter that it didn’t work at all since three metas were seeing their every movement, this? This was all Hal and Dami. He pressed a kiss on his son’s temple before standing up and patting Jon and Colin on the heads who beamed at him, and then thanked Conner again for the trouble.

\----------------------------

“I don’t get it” said Jon, wrinkling his nose as a result. The three of them were on Jon’s bedroom’s floor with several food containers next to them.

Damian and Colin exchanged looks having a silent conversation until the latter nodded “Do you know about bath bombs?”

Jon looked confused “I thought we were speaking of glitter bombs?” he inclined his head to one side “But yes, my favourite is the Superman one!” Damian snorted and said “Of course it is” before Jon could comment something Colin continued.

“So imagine a bomb like that, but instead of dissolving because of water it’s by pressure, specifically the one created by hitting it against something, and when it bursts glitter comes out”.

“Ok...” Jon squinted his eyes “But Dami said something about trackers and Bats”.

“Micro trackers” corrected Damian.

“Right” Colin said ignoring D “We aren’t sure how possible it’s. But we think it could be interesting to add trackers on the glitter so it can get stuck to the person and they will be traceable”.

“We might need to add heat sensors to the _ micro _ trackers so they adhere to a body instead of an object, redirecting them to the nearest heat source” explained Damian putting a finger on his chin.

“And the bats?” asked Jon.

“Just a reminder of who ruined their plans” Damian smirked “Just like in the fireworks we will need to create specific shapes from the inside so when they burst out it will look that way to everyone around”.

“Wait” whispered Jon suddenly, both friends saw him strangely but got closer to him “What if we use itching powder instead of the trackers?” when it looked like Damian was gonna speak Jon continued “Because I might have the perfect person to use it on” everyone stayed in silent processing the information, the only sound was the television from the living room in which Conner was.

\----------------------------

Tim was walking down the stairs with a hand hiding his yawn and the other scratching his stomach, he didn’t sleep at all, but with all the work of being CEO of Wayne Enterprises and leader of the Teen Titans he thought it was understandable. He could use a cup of coffee and maybe some cereal (if Dick didn’t steal it all). But before arriving at the kitchen he heard multiple voices, but the loudest was of Jason’s cackles, Tim frowned, that’s never good news.

When he entered the cookery Dick was holding his hands on his face murmuring something, Cass was next to him rubbing circles to his back, Jason was holding his stomach because of how hard he was howling, Duke was next to Jay with the biggest grin Tim had ever saw on him since he was adopted, and Alfred had his back to everyone while preparing breakfast, but Tim noticed how his shoulders were containing his laughter. Most importantly, when Tim noted the absence of both Bruce and Hal everything started to make sense, oh  _ no _ .

\----------------------------

“Oh yes!!!” Colin roared, he was more hyperactive when he needed sleep, Damian noticed. 

“Calm down, Colin” Damian hissed “We don’t want to wake up the Clone” at Jon’s face Damian said “Conner, we don’t want to wake up Conner,  _ happy _ ?” Jon only nodded his face while smiling, Damian sighed.

“I still cannot believe it will work” murmured Jon enthusiastically.

“This is hardly difficult” and Damian wasn’t being modest. After Conner went to sleep Colin and Jon went outside to buy itching powder, whereas Damian started practicing surgery (as Jon so helpfully commented) to Conner’s favourite bath bombs, it wasn’t a complicated task to create a hole so thin that it would appear at first as a factory error. 

And now that was done Damian was putting the itchy powder on the bath bombs, maybe cutting them in half and attach them again would had been better, but Damian knew that even Conner wasn’t  _ that _ idiotic. And if Damian was putting more powder in the bath bomb that was supposed to resemble Red Robin’s colours, neither Jon or Colin were the wiser.

Damian put down his tools “Done” he looked to both of his friends “I even put a small cover to stop the powder from falling down before they’re used”. He started cleaning all the incriminating materials “Colin, get  _ rid _ of the powder, Jon, make sure to put them exactly where they were” both started to move without any comment, afterall no one knew better about secrecy than a Bat.

After Damian finished, both of his friends were already waiting for him at the made up bed on the floor. He laid down next to Jon “This better be worth it, Kent” he grumbled before falling asleep.

\----------------------------

Damian woke up to several things at the same time, first Jon’s arm hitting his nose, while trying to move it around he heard the sound of keys opening a door, and then  _ screams _ . 

\----------------------------

Conner was rubbing his eyes, and walking around the apartment in search of water. When he found a bottle in the refrigerator he drank almost all of it, and then he sighed. It was still pretty early, and he was sure that the three toddlers were still asleep, afterall he could only hear their gentle breaths, he grimaced once he realised how chaotic everything will be once they woke up.

Seriously, Clark didn’t pay him enough for this shit, in fact, he didn’t pay him at all. All the ancient man had to do was to tell him that his little brother needed someone to look out for him, and Conner caved in. Even more after he stood up Jon last time, and really, it wasn’t Conner’s fault, it was spending time with him or with Tim, Cassie and Bart, it wasn’t like Jon would remember it anyway.

He yawned before moving to the hallway, he stopped at Jon’s door that was slightly ajar, once he was sure all the children were still sleeping, he made his way to the bathroom, might as well use the extra time he had for himself. He started to undress and debated between taking a shower or a bath, deciding the latter, because if he wasn’t gonna get paid, he might as well use all the privileges of this place, he deserved it.

He took the bath bomb that was a mix between red, black and yellow, also known as  _ The Red Robomb _ , the name was ridiculous, but Conner thought it suited Tim. And throw it to the filling water on the bath, he entertained himself making faces to the mirror before closing the tap. He put his right foot in, then his left, then he used the bathtub frame to submerge his whole body, once his back was resting on one side of it he closed his eyes, and let himself enjoyed it. 

But… something started to itch his skin, it started slowly, tolerable even, but the more time passed, the more Conner started to feel uncomfortable, his skin was starting to turn slightly pink and when he tried to rub his eyes they were watering for whatever was in the water. And once he decided to get out of the water? Oh dear, he fucking screamed “WHAT THE FUCK?!?!”.

\----------------------------

“So… is one of you gonna tell us what happened?” asked Clark for the sixth time. Next to him was Bruce, dating a Lantern had his benefits. Hal was helping Conner take a cold shower to get rid of the powder, not that anyone could prove its existence, Damian thought, and Lois was outside buying several bottles of cream to soothe his skin.

“Yes” Jon nodded happily “We were sleeping and Conner started screaming like a mad man” he added matter of factly “Then he ran outside naked so mom and you started screaming too” he made a face of concentration “Then… uhm.. you called Uncle Bruce?” he said doubtfully “And now we are here!” he finished with a smile.

“And now we are here” Clark sighed “Bruce?”.

“Damian” said B, observing his son’s every movement.

“Father” replied Damian without giving in.

“Colin!” intervened Colin happily, when all eyes set on him he blushed slightly before saying “Sorry I just can’t with this level of pressure”.

Bruce just shook his head “Damian, just tell us what the three of you did”.

“But Uncle Bruce we didn’t do anything” responded Jon exasperated.

“We were gonna make some brownies for everyone” murmured Colin “But not anymore” he frowned.

Bruce pinched his nose while Clark was massaging his temples. The latter spoke “Do you really want us to believe that Con reacted like that because of a bath bomb?”.

“A factory error, obviously” said the three at the same time they were rolling their eyes.

Bruce right eye twitched “That doesn’t make sense”

Colin gasped affronted “Are you insinuating that we had anything to do with this?” and before anyone could answer him he carried on “Lies!!! That’s what this is. I am done with this conversation gentlemen, I won’t tolerate any other insult to my persona without any proof” he stood up and directed his gaze to the olders on the table “If you have any more questions you can speak to my lawyer, excuse me” and then he left.

Once Colin was outside Damian held up his hand and said “I think that’s enough” he glared to his Father “You insulted my friends and me without any kind of evidence, not even  _ Conner _ said we did anything, or did he?” when no one replied Damian sneered “That’s what I thought, come on Jon, we are done here” Damian took Jon’s hand and led him outside.

After Clark was sure the children were out of the kitchen he muttered “They did it, didn’t they?”

“Of course” scoffed Bruce.

\----------------------------

Colin woke up to a pair of hands moving him around like a doll from one side to the other and someone repeating his name. When he blinked and realised how the Sun was behind his perpetrator he only groaned and rolled around hoping the person would leave him alone. But that didn’t happen. Damian decided that moment to slap him on the face slightly so Colin would get up and start moving, because they didn’t have a lot of time. 

Colin sat up while massaging his cheek, because what on earth Damian!. He realised multiple voices coming from outside the bedroom, he widened his eyes at the same time Damian was making eye contact with him, a silent conversation passed between them before both nodded in understanding. Damian hurried up so he could reach the four persons who were conversating (screaming) in the living room, whereas Colin made his way to the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom he realised there was water everywhere and the rest of the bathtub was still half full, no doubt because Conner stepped out so suddenly taking some water with him. Colin made a face and started looking for the modified bath bombs, it won’t be wise to let them here where anyone could take them. When he separated the four bath bombs from the others, he heard the distinctive sound of a bell ringing and he froze, that could only mean one thing, Clark  _ snitched _ on them. Colin narrowed his eyes, and decided the only course of action, he opened the bathroom’s window and dumped the bath bombs, and if he heard someone shrieking while closing it, he didn’t make any indication.

\----------------------------

Technically neither Bruce nor Clark had any evidence to ground the children, but they weren’t foolish enough to believe all the mess was an accident, so they agreed to a compromise. The three (yes, even Colin, how his Father even dared was beyond Damian) couldn’t patrol for a week, but they could still interact with each other without supervision (which was the worst error his Father had made since believing he would never waste more than 50 dollars in vegan food), because Damian couldn’t care less about a week without fighting crime when he realised the power that was given to his friends and him. 

And that power was to be able to prank and manipulate his way out of it using his position as the youngest in the family, as Colin so kindly provided  crying and as Jon added  shit talking . So if anyone was at fault for what happened after, Damian believed it was not his, really, what they were expecting? for him not to use this knowledge? Please.

\----------------------------

Jon whined “I don’t know” he then flipped on the sofa dramatically, Damian rolled his eyes. Colin who was next to them said while munching a piece of his toast “I say The Justice League” he swallowed before continuing “They won’t catch us if we make it appear like it was someone else” he finished.

“Go ahead” commented Damian and inclined his head to one side.

“For example, the inside shape can be the crest of the person we want to blame it on” he smirked “And our victim should be someone they antagonize to the point that everyone knows about it. No one would suspect a thing” he shrugged his shoulders.

Before either of the other two could answer anything, they heard a door bangin and then a voice screaming to them “What the hell?!? Why are you in the dark?!!” then the sound of the lights being turned on, Jon squealed and tried to protect his eyes as fast as he could, which ended in him thumping on the floor. The person on the door only chuckled “What’s this, Demon Brat? A cult? Whatever” he made a dismissive hand movement “Alfred wants me to tell you that dinner is almost ready, wrap whatever ouija session you are having here, and bring all your asses, I am not waiting for you like last time to start eating” without saying goodbye he turned around and left.

No sound could be heard after that, not because Colin and Jon didn’t want to say anything, but because they were holding their breath when they saw the determination on Damian’s eyes.

\----------------------------

“I am gonna die. I am SO gonna die” Jon whispered. He was holding a glitter bomb on his right hand, it had the same size as a bath bomb, the glitter was green, and the shape inside was a crowbar. And if Jon thought it was fucked up to add multiple references to Jason’s death he didn’t comment about it to Damian. But now faced with what he had to do, he wasn’t feeling so certain about all of this.

He shifted from one foot to another, their victim would arrive any moment now to their apartment, he gripped the little video camera that Damian lent him to record the whole thing with his left hand. He breathed in and then out, one time, two times, three times, he could hear the knob of the apartment being twisted around, he opened his eyes, he could do this, with one last breath released, he jumped from the roof’s apartment and flew smoothly.

Just as Damian told him that afternoon the window to the kitchen was open, and their victim was murmuring while setting the food that they bought inside the cabinets. He flew until he was below the window, but the camera was just in the perfect position to have a view of everything. He started recording, exhaled slowly, and before backing down he screamed “WATCH OUT!!!”, and when the person turned quickly towards him, he threw the bomb right on their nose.

\----------------------------

Damian, Colin and Jon were eating ice cream or more like Jon was while Damian and Colin heard him complain “I am telling you, I think he knows it was me” he ate a spoonful of his banana split before turning his gaze from one side to the other, as if observing if the person in question was hiding in some of the tables of the establishment.

Damian who had a hand on his face only wrinkled his nose at the mess his friend was making in the middle of his paranoia. When he heard the ring bell, signaling a new customer, he lifted his eyes and smirked, even when the person said “What the fuck did you do now, brat?”, it was said with so much venom that could only come from one person, Jason Todd.

\----------------------------

Jason was livid. But he wasn’t stupid enough to make a scene in the middle of a fucking ice cream shop, so even if he wanted to take the smirk out of his little brother’s face he relaxed his shoulders and sauntered until the table, he took out one of the chairs and let all his weight dropped on it. 

Jon had his mouth agape like not believing his eyes, he moved his head so fast to Damian “You told him?!?!” he hissed.

“He knew” chirped Colin excitedly “Well not knew  _ knew _ , but he believed we had something to do with it” Damian nodded, a smirk still on his face.

“Todd, what could you give us for the information you need to understand why Grayson did that?”. That being the bruise Jason had on his jaw.

Jason scoffed “Not telling Daddy should be enough for you, kiddo”.

“Colin” Damian crossed his arms on the table making a funny face.

“On it” he winked to Damian before closing his eyes, he breathed out and when he opened them again they were watery “Bu-but Uncle Bruce” he even  _ fucking _ sniffed “We didn’t want to” he used his hands to wiped away the tears “It was all Jason’s idea” he lowered his gaze and started trembling. Jason almost snorted, but then he heard how the people on the other tables were whispering and seeing their every movement. He narrowed his eyes.

“I hate you, what do you want?”.

“Be my guest” shrugged Damian, he patted Colin as a job well done “We want your cooperation”.

“No”.

“Yes” before Jason could start a mindless argument Damian took out his tablet “You are a businessman, and so are we” he put the tablet in front of Jason before pressing play.

It took less than 3 seconds for Jason to realise that the person in front of the camera was Dick, he was humming a stupid Disney song while putting away his groceries. When Jason heard someone screaming he squinted, Dick moved so fast, but not enough, just before he could comprehend what was going on, Jason saw a green ball being thrown his brother’s way, hitting his nose, auch. 

And then it bursted out, Dick was blinking momentarily to the form of a green crowbar, like time itself stopped and he was seeing a fireworks show, and then it was gone, the crowbar bursted and ended on Dick’s face, clothes, and kitchen. Jason smirked, the last sound was of Dick coughing out some glitter.

“You wicked little rascal” Jason said with so much joy “I could kiss you”.

“No” answered Damian with disgust “Just  _ don’t _ ”.

Colin exchanged a glance with Jon, both stood up with grins on their faces and stood to one side of Damian each, taking Damian’s arms and pulling him towards Jason “Do it” encouraged Colin, “He deserves all the love” added Jon. And then Jason realised why those two were his little brother’s closest friends, it wasn’t about them being heroes or vigilantes too, it was about how much they knew what Damian needed.

It was about being Damian’s bridge when he was too scared to cross it. When he believed himself undeserving or complicated, those two were there to remind him what it was to be a child, what it felt to be loved, and not being afraid or ashamed of neither. Jason swore he could have cried. But he didn’t, he just took the three in his arms, and lifted them up while spinning them around, he couldn’t give a fuck about the faces of anyone at the shop, one day his baby brother would grow up and Jason won’t be able to manhandle him.

\----------------------------

“Todd” Damian said hurriedly “Todd, you idiot, put us down!!!”.

“Or what?” answered Jason defiantly “Are you gonna bite me?” and he had the nerve to fucking laugh. But before Damian could tell him that yes, he would bite him if it was necessary, he heard Jon from next to him murmuring “I don’t feel well” and then he puked on  _ top _ of them.

Damian fucking hated when people didn’t hear him.

\----------------------------

“So what’s the plan, baby demon?” spoke Jason. After Jon puked on the three of them (and himself) they didn’t have another choice, but to call Alfred so he could pick them up. The butler only wrinkled his face in disapproval, but that might be because puke was tame in comparison to what Alfred had to endure since Bruce became Batman.

And now the four of them were sitting in the living room, Jason was drying his hair like a big dog, Damian noted. Jon and Colin were cuddled up with a blanket they stole from Damian’s room. And the latter was drinking a cup of tea wondering if it was too late to take away his offer of working with Jason, he decided not to, Jason might not be a snitch, but he could still give some hints to his Father,  _ that _ won’t do.

Damian sighed before answering “We want you to be our  _ supplier _ to buy the things we need for the bombs”.

Jason lifted his eyebrow “Daddy doesn’t give you enough money or what?”

Damian scoffed “ _ Father _ might have the emotional intelligence of a rock” he ignored the littles uhhh’s that provoked “But he is not an actual idiot, he will realise with a glance to my purchases what it is we want to do”.

Jason put a hand on his chin before smirking “And no one here has mastered the art of avoiding B like me” Damian nodded, after some seconds of pondering Jason declared “Fair enough, I will help” before Colin and Jon could shouted their excitement Jason said “But, I want something in exchange” Damian narrowed his eyes while observing his brother’s proud face. 

\----------------------------

“I don’t understand what you need these for” commented Damian while giving Jason a box with two glittler bombs, both with different inner shapes and colors, but with the same characteristics as the one from Dick.

“Don’t worry your little head, brat” Jason patted Damian’s head and took it away from him so he couldn’t be bitten. “Just some shit I need to do” he said offhandedly.

“I don’t care, just make sure you don’t get caught” warned Damian.

\----------------------------

In retrospect, it had been only a couple of days since the last time Jason saw them, but he couldn’t help the little smile that appeared whenever he was near them, the people in Gotham were their family, there’s no doubt in that, even if he constantly complained about them. 

But the Outlaws, they understood him on a level that none of the Bats could ever do, they made him breathe, they made him hate himself a little less everyday. They were the family who knew his scars, and weren’t disgusted by them, they didn’t pity him either, Jason loved them.

Kori and Artemis were sparring in the open field. Jason hummed while arranging the bag he had on his shoulder, it was a good idea to be out of the city, the girls were strong enough to take out some buildings with them. He stood momentarily observing their movements before searching for Roy and Bizarro.

Once he saw the both of them next to a little stove where Roy was dumping vegetables he asked them “How long have they been going?”.

Roy didn’t turn around, he only hummed and said “Hours, their stamina is scary” he then chuckled fondly.

Bizarro turned to Jason beaming at him “Red him!!!”

“Hey buddy!” he smiled, and carefully took out the box from the bag he was carrying “I brought you something” he opened the box and took the blue bomb. It was perfect, he hoped Bizarro would like it.

Roy lifted his gaze at this and made a judgemental face “A bath bomb, Jason?”.

Jason smirked “Not a common bomb” before he could explain himself they heard a voice behind them “What’s a bath bomb?” asked Artemis who was lending her weight on Kori, both of them were flushed and a little out of breath.

Jason didn’t answer, he only started walking to the open field the girls were in, he stood there, turned around and indicated for Bizarro to stand in front of him. Roy, Kori and Artemis were seeing everything some steps behind to give them their space. Once Bizarro was near, Jason took one of his guns out with his left hand, with his right he threw up the little ball, he didn’t hesitate before shooting it.

Everyone was holding their breath, until the bomb bursted out, the shape inside was the crest of Superman, as blue as the skies he soars through, but more than anything, blue as the hope he gave to people of better days to come. The crest stayed on the air some seconds before all the glitter started to pour on them as rain. When Jason made eye contact with Bizarro he told him with one of the softest voices “You are MY Superman, Biz”. He didn’t need to say it, but he thought Bizarro understood, he was a light of hope for Jason.

Jason only blinked, and next thing he knew he was on the ground, Bizarro holding him as if Jason was going to disappear. Roy, Artemis and Kori got closer enough, and all of sudden they were a ball of limbs. Yes, Jason thought, it was good to be at home.

\----------------------------

When the five of them started eating, Roy realised that there was still a bomb left on Jason’s box. He signaled to it and jokingly said “For me?”

Jason told him matter of factly “Actually, yes” when Roy was sure his confusion showed, Jason continued “A gift for old Green Arrow”. Oh, Roy thought,  _ oh _ .

\----------------------------

“What did I tell you?” Damian pinched his nose. Colin and Jon were next to him giving sympathetic looks to Jason, the latter appreciated it.

“To not get caught” Jason nodded.

“Then what is the meaning of this?” Damian sneered while putting a tablet on the table. 

Jason looked at the tablet and smirked. Now, Jason knew he made a good choice when he gave the bomb to Roy, but he didn’t think his friend would be  _ that _ extra.

\----------------------------

Roy exhaled, he could do this, the old man owned him that much. He took out his mini tablet and checked that the cameras and speakers were set and running. Oliver was asleep on the sofa of the living room in only his boxers, Roy grinned. He started working on cutting the electricity and security out, it took him less than a couple of minutes, when he examined his cameras again the body on the sofa was still there. Perfect.

He pressed play and the speakers inside the mansion started working, Roy smiled when even from outside he could hear the sound of wood cracking. Oliver woke up slowly, and when he realised what was happening Roy swore he even saw the old man frown, Arrow stood up and went to switch on the light, but it didn’t work, one time, two, three. 

Before Oliver could try to go outside and check the electricity power, Roy made some quick adjustments to the audio setting. Arsenal paid really good shit for this very moment, so it was music to his ears when he started to heard howls and hoots, but more than the forest sounds, it was the chants that started so low, that if not because he knew they were coming, he would have been scared by how quickly they increased in volume. 

But, respected Green Arrow startled and fell down on the floor, starting to look around him waiting to see if anything would jump out of the darkness, Roy sniggered. Before Oliver would take a hold of his surroundings, Roy sneaked inside the mansion with decisive pace, he only had to wait for Oliver to come out of the room, and the real fun would start.

He saw from his cameras how the old man was racing through the hallways muttering curses on his end. Once Oliver made it near the entrance of the mansion, Roy pulled two gas pumps out of his belt, and threw them so the old man would be surrounded by them, once Oliver took a breath in realising that he couldn’t distinguish anything around him because of the gas, Roy murmured “This is it”.

He waited until the gas was almost gone and made some fast audio modifications. Then he took out Jason’s gift and gave it a little peck before throwing it above Oliver’s head, Roy took out one arrow and shot it. Just as he planned, at the exact moment the bomb bursted out taking the shape of a green skull in all the mansion could be heard a maniacally laugh. 

All of this for some mere seconds that would be immortalized, Roy smirked.

\----------------------------

On the screen could be seen Green Arrow, respected League member and vigilante, screaming his lungs out (in nothing but a pair of boxers) while seeing a floating green skull that looked like it was laughing at him. Then the skull popped and Oliver was covered in green glitter, the only sound now coming from him screeching. Yes, chef kiss, indeed. 

When he noticed the face that Damian was sending his way, he cleared his throat “I wasn’t caught” Damian saw him like he was stupid, which fair, but his point still stood “Neither was Roy”. And he was fucking sure of that, both ate some waffles in the morning. Damian only sighed, stood up and started pacing around the room, such a mini B, Jason thought. But before he could say that and get stabbed with a fork, Colin asked. 

“Do you know how we got the video, Jay?” and now that the little sprout brought it to focus, he didn’t have a clue. “Arsenal uploaded it into the Justice League’s database” Jason knew the silence after that was for him to process the level of deep shit in which they would be if anyone knew they had anything to do with this. 

Now, Jason never had a sense of self preservation, hence the reason why he died all these years ago. And honestly after dying and being brought back in the mental state he did, there were certain things he stopped caring about, like a bunch of old people dressing to fight crime. He would admit to this day that his reaction then was inappropriate, but really, he was Jason Peter Todd, so he thinks it made sense that he  _ guffawed _ .

Of course  _ that _ provoked an instant reaction from his brother who didn’t hesitate to throw himself like a wild cat to Jason, but was stopped by Jon just in time “Unhand me, Jonathan!!” started screaming Damian “I am going to snap his neck” Damian was trashing on Jon’s arms. When Jason saw movement from the corner of his eyes his gaze landed on Colin, who was sitting in front of him, a shiver ran through his spine, oh  _ shit _ , he gulped.

“Colin?” at Jason’s tone of voice Damian stopped and turned his sight to his friend. Damian took Jon by the shoulders and spinned him around so he could be in front of him like a shield against Colin, even Jon took a step back.

“Gentlemen,  _ sit _ ” and it wasn’t a proposal, not even a question, it was an order. Once Damian and Jon sat next to Jason, Colin nodded his approval “I think I have the solution to our problems” he said with such certainty and a sparkle of mischief in his eyes that Jason wondered how he never realised the true leader of his little brother’s mess up group.

\----------------------------

“You are nuts, Colin” was the first thing Jason uttered “You have gained my respect” finished Damian’s brother with a maniacal grin.

“I like you too, Jay!” beamed Colin and then he addressed his friends who were still processing the plan “We don’t have to do it” he made eye contact with Damian and then with Jon “But I think it would be funny”. 

“But… that’s…” and Damian was frowning now, because this was so out of his initial idea.

“I know” said Colin sympathetically “But… I think you would enjoy it”. And the thing was that Damian trusted Colin, he would make Damian have fun while respecting his boundaries, that’s why their friendship worked so well. Damian sighed and shifted a little on the sofa so he could face Jon.

“What do you think?” he asked his friend who looked troubled.

“Do you really need to think this, brat?” asked Jason in disbelief, but Damian ignored his brother who was still whispering about them going batty, and how B would never see this one coming.

After some minutes of almost absolute silence, except for Jason who was looking as a conspiracy theorist the more he murmured of the “possibilities”, Jon nodded before giving them a grin “Let’s do this!”. And before either Damian or Colin could show their reaction to the positive response, Jason stood up while screaming “MY TIME HAS COME!!!” raising a fist in the air.

“I always knew you were an idiot” said Damian while narrowing his eyes to his brother “But at least I thought you would learn from your death”.

Jason didn’t even hesitate before answering “Please, baby bat, what’s the worst they can do to me? Kill me? Technically I am already dead” and then he had the fucking nerve to  _ laugh _ like the brainless imbecile Damian always knew he was.

Colin and Jon only exchanged glances before telling Damian with utter seriousness “Your brother needs therapy”. 

Damian only sighed, because he  _ knew _ .

\----------------------------

The opportunity presented two weeks later like Fate itself wanted them to create chaos, and after all the time Damian had been in the business, it could be exactly that.

Hal had been working closely with the planets near Earth for the last couple of years, since he came to the realisation that “We are on this together, the least we can do is try to get along”, and when Damian asked him what he meant with “this”, Hal only smiled to him and said “Life”. So it wasn’t a surprise that eventually the planets accepted to create a diplomatic relation with Earth and strengthen the peace within the Sector as an Alliance.

His Father was going with Hal as a Justice League representative, but also as one of the only humans trusted to carry with the political pressure this required. As far as his Father and Hal told everyone over dinner that night, they would be gone for around 2-3 weeks, maybe a little longer if the cultural and political differences were too big. Diana and Arthur were going as advisers, and Jessica was going as a spokeswoman of the values the Green Lantern Corps tried to expand over the entire universe.

Damian was absolutely proud because he was sure his Father and Hal would do their best to build relations that would benefit everyone, and at the same time ensure the safety of everybody. But that was also the problem, both were so fixated on doing their work right that for all Damian knew they might be out for way longer if it meant to create proper diplomatic relations and not the mess that they had on Earth. And it’s not like Damian  _ needed _ them, because he was raised by Talia and Ra, but he would lie if he said he wouldn’t get a little lonely for not having both of them at the same time.

So if the night before Bruce and Hal had to leave, Damian sneaked on their bed so he could be cuddled by them, neither said anything. Not even Pennyworth who brought them food to the bed the next morning, so they could enjoy their time together a little longer. And definitely none of his siblings when both Bruce and Hal hugged Damian and kissed his temples as goodbye.

\----------------------------

“$30-40 dollars each” said Jason while munching his hamburguer.

“Wouldn’t that be too pricey?” asked Jon who was floating in front of them before munching his own hotdog. Uncivilized, Damian was surrounded by troglodytes who couldn’t eat properly. 

“But they have money” answered Colin who was grinning “And it takes time, materials and knowledge to do them correctly”. 

Damian hummed while eating his hummus and stroking Titus’ furr. Since his Father and Hal left four days ago, Pennyworth hadn’t stopped preparing Damian’s favourite’s dishes, mostly the ones that tasted like home, even if the League of Assassins wasn’t a home anymore.

“And we can make a monopoly out of it” Jason added “Think about it, the only place where you can get the glitter bombs modified to fit your tastes, we could be rich”.

Colin laughed before telling him “You are already rich” and moved his arms to show the whole room in which they were. “And you are also a crime lord”.

“Why, yes” grinned Jason, before standing up and sitting next to Colin, he put his arm on Colin’s shoulders and moved him so they could be facing the window “Everything the light touches is our kingdom. A crime lord’s time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Colin, the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as the new crime lord”.

“And this will be all mine?”.

“Everything”.

“Everything the light touches. What about the BatCave?”.

“That’s beyond our borders, you must never go there”.

Damian took one of the pillows that were on the sofa and threw it directly to Jason’s back head “Stop telling him weird things, you brute!!”. And Jason, despite how much he complained about Dick’s dramatics, dropped to the ground as if he was severely ill.

“The pain! The betrayal!” he screamed and continued to whine about how his baby brother stabbed him on the back and how everything was Dick’s fault. In the meantime Jon and Colin were laughing because of the whole thing. And Damian thought not for the first time that he was surrounded by fools while having a small smile, because honestly? It wasn't that bad.

\----------------------------

“I don’t know” said Billy Batson while shifting uncomfortably on his chair.

“It’s not a difficult job” emphasized Damian. Jon and Colin nodded at the same time.

Billy narrowed his eyes “You want me to throw a  _ glitter  _ bomb to the face of a Justice League member” and then he moved his hands as if he wanted to strangle someone, probably himself so he could get out of here. “Your  _ dads _ are gonna kill me”.

“They aren’t thaaaaaaaat bad” added Colin.

“I am alive afterall” Jason signaled to himself while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Not helping or reassuring at all!!” Billy told them groaning. “Why do you  _ even _ want to do this?” he asked exasperated.

“Someone has to” answered the four of them at the same time. And no, they definitely didn’t have to, but Billy was so exhausted to get into a discussion as to why it wasn’t a necessity and more of a desire to bring hell itself to their lives. 

Also, he couldn’t believe they were able to drag Jason into this mess, but in that exact moment Jason decided to open his big mouth and mentioned that their next victim should be Kyle Ryner, because the green bastard owed him money. And screwed that, Billy was done and also tired, he hadn’t been sleeping properly and the least thing he needed was this, whatever this was. 

He exhaled before asking “Why none of you can do it?” and maybe that was the wrong thing to question, because the four of them saw him like he had a second head. But they weren’t willing to answer so Billy with his sleep deprived brain had to come with the answer after some minutes of absolute silence. “None of you have access to the Watchtower” and it wasn’t a question, but the sneer both Damian and Jason made was confirmation enough for him. 

“We are working on that” explained Colin, and wow, no, not way Billy would hear the end of that sentence, because he would either have to report this immediately or endure the consequences of not saying anything. But more importantly, Billy wasn’t a snitch, even less when a Bat was involved, and by the smiles that everyone had, they  _ knew _ that. Damn bats.

“Of course you would get paid according to your task” Damian said, as if they were telling him he would receive a bonus on his salary for a work well done, and not that he would engage himself in an illegal business. Which is ironic, because  _ they _ are supposed to be the heroes, not the ones making the mess. Lastly, Billy was offended that Damian even suggested money as payment, his family wasn’t rich as his, but they definitely weren’t in a bad situation, but before he could snap to him, Damian continued “Don’t be a fool” and Dami rolled his eyes, the  _ fucking _ audacity “We aren’t giving you money, but we know that you have been struggling with school and we could give you some glitter bombs, do what you want with them” and he ended that sentence with a shrug to his shoulders.

Now, Billy wasn’t a saint or stupid. His family might not struggle in terms of money, but he knew his siblings could use a student scholarship in the future, and for that they needed good grades. He could even use the glitter bombs on those bullies that pestered Freddy last Wednesday. And he didn’t particularly like or dislike the target, yeah, Billy could do this.

“Tutor all my younger siblings and I want 6 glitter bombs of the most hideous or extravagant colors you can make, and we have a deal”.

“One of your siblings, and 6 glitter bombs” Damian told him with disgust on his face.

“All.of.them.” Billy made sure to say word by word “I don’t even care about the bombs, Damian, I care about my family”.

“Awww” Colin addressed Damian “Come on, D, it’s not like you would have a problem. Jon and I can always go with you” to this he glanced to Jon who nodded, and then to Billy who said.

“Sure, the more the merrier” and he smiled, because it was true.

Damian considered this for several minutes before his face of revulsion passed to one of defeat. “Fine” he sighed and when Colin saw him as if he was forgetting something, he added “We will also give you 3 glitter bombs” at this Colin elbowed Damian making him hiss “SIX glitter bombs of the most hideous and extravagant colors”.

“Damian Wayne, you have a deal” at this, Jon, Colin and Jason hollered while Damian looked as his life was passing in front of his eyes. 

\----------------------------

After Billy left, Jon asked “By the way, Dami”, when D only hummed as a way to indicate he was listening, Jon said “Why those two?”. And it wasn’t necessary for him to elaborate, because Damian glanced at Jason who was smirking from eye to eye.

\----------------------------

John was walking the hallways of the Watchtower muttering to himself. He had barely slept these past days since his friends left Earth, as far as Diana and Hal told them two days ago everything was going surprisingly smoothly, it helped a lot that Bruce gained the trust of some of the children that were took by their parents to engage themselves in what they would do in the future as head’s of their planets. So of course, John and everyone else had to put with Hal Jordan and his one hour speech of  _ Why Spooky is the love of my life an essay by Hal Jordan _ . John smiled, his friend had it bad, but so did he, so whatever, as long as everyone was happy.

He was so engrossed in his thought that he didn’t realise he was now in front of the kitchen, John sighed. He could use a cup of coffee before starting his shift at the monitor, so he entered the room and was greeted by Shazam, Black Canary, and Flash. He made his way to the coffee machine, his eyes were falling heavy the more he stayed there waiting for the machine to finish.

He didn’t even notice when Black Canary left with Flash, the both of them discussing the last Marvel movie. So of course, he didn’t even glance at Shazam who was shifting from one foot to the other, and cracking his neck to make sure no one was coming their way. Not even when Shazam took something from one of his pockets and held it as if the answers of the universe were in that little green bath bomb, and proceeded to hide under the table so only his right arm was visible.

Hence, when something hit him on the cheek he stumbled to the ground while blinking rapidly around him. Until he landed his eyes on the place in which he was, where an image was being shown with none other than  _ Guy Gardner _ with half of his pants off, showing his ass, to top it all with the words “Bye Bye” and the Green Lantern’s emblem. John didn’t even notice voices going his way and stopping the moment the image popped all over him with  _ glitter _ .

\----------------------------

When Guy arrived at the Watchtower he didn’t know what he was expecting, but he didn’t contemplate being lectured by John Stewart about him showing John his ass through glitter. Because, what? Why use glitter when he could just do it himself at any moment, but showing exactly that not helped his case, quite the opposite.

Black Canary started telling him about public indecency, and when Kyle arrived and heard the whole story he only glanced at Guy and said “Again?”, which made things  _ even _ worse. And Guy thought he was Kyle’s favourite, well, not anymore, he scoffed. So he had to explain that yes, he showed his ass once to Batman and the people that were there, but it was for the laughs, and nothing more. He had never been observed with so much disgust and concern at once.

\----------------------------

“You aren’t a bad tutor” said Billy while observing Darla taking Jon’s hand to show him her drawings. Pedro, Eugene, Freddy and Colin were going downstairs to help with the food, Billy could also hear how Colin was telling them of the occasion he met Wonderwoman for the first time, or more like bragging added Billy before snorting.

Damian had his head on his hands before lifting it, and glaring to Billy “Your siblings are hopeless”.

“I know” Billy said with a smug face “That’s why you are here,  _ birdy _ ”. Damian groaned after that, murmuring to himself about being used and lied to. Billy only chuckled before taking Damian’s forearm “Come on, it’s time to eat, then you can leave”.

When the both of them were climbing down the stairs Billy heard multiple voices that didn’t belong there, older to begin with, and definitely masculine. He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure why they sounded familiar to him. But before he could process anything, Rosa called them from downstairs.

“Damian, your siblings came to pick your friends and you up”.

Oh, fuck.

\----------------------------

Damian glared for several seconds, before exhaling and climbing down. When he glanced to the living room near the stairs he saw  _ them _ . Jason Todd, Duke Thomas, Roy Harper, and Kyle Rayner sitting on a sofa while eating Mrs. Vasquez’s cookies, Damian glowered. Not way in hell was he claiming the latest two as his siblings, he had enough with the first two and their stupid antics. But before he could even express his disgust, Harper who had the same deathwish as his brother spoke.

“Ah! But if it’s none other than my favourite baby brother” and he said it with so much love than even Mrs. Vasquez glanced Harper’s way a little surprised. Damian took the nearest object near him, and with a war cry that was heard in all the house launched himself to Harper.

The last thing he heard was Duke and Kyle choking on their cookies while Jason was pissing his pants off of how hard he was laughing.

\----------------------------

“Don’t move” said Rosa while using disinfectant on Roy, who had several bites on his arms and one on his left cheek. 

Damian was being currently restrained by Jon, Colin, and Billy. Traitors, that’s what they were, he was so close to make Harper eat his words, but no, of course his friends had to get in the middle. Damian was fuming. 

Once Rosa finished she picked the first aid, gave a look to Billy who nodded in confirmation. Then she left the room with the rest of her children behind, who until then were observing everything from a corner making bets.

Everyone at the living room waited until they heard Rosa and the children climbing the stairs to give them a little privacy. Then, because Harper was Jason’s best friend, meaning they didn’t learn, he said “I hope you don’t have rabies, baby bat”.

Damian clenched his jaw while hearing his stupid brothers and Rayner laughed. But before he could scream anything Colin told Roy “ _ He _ doesn’t” and to the untrained eye Colin might look like he was taking part in making fun of Damian, but no, because “But  _ I _ certainly do” there it was.

Now almost everyone was observing Colin while blinking several times, because yes, that definitely came from him. It wasn’t a surprise anymore for Jon or Damian, and not for Jason who only lifted an eyebrow while smirking. But it was for the rest who shivered a little, Damian snickered. 

“So why don't you tell us the real reason you are  _ here _ ?” continued Colin while smiling. At this Jason grinned.

\----------------------------

Apparently Todd not only pranked Rayner, but also Thomas with the help of Harper. He used some of the prototypes that Colin, Jon and Damian made for Billy. Which meant he used the stink bombs that smelled as rotten egg, canned dog food, stink socks, and dead fish. They also had some of the most obnoxious colors such as, Pantone 448 C also known as dark drab brown, lime green, mustard yellow, and Jon’s personal favourite rosa mexicano.

After hours of trying to beat the shit out of Todd, and making sure he could smell as hideous as they did. They talked until Rayner pointed out how Todd’s bombs were similar to what John told him about Guy’s bomb, and because Damian’s brother couldn’t learn when to shut up, he ended up gloating about it. And since they, like Todd, had their own people to prank, his brother thought it was a good idea to lead them to the Vasquez’s house.

\----------------------------

Billy sighed while standing up “Let’s eat dinner, then when you are out of my house you can explain whatever stupid plan you have in mind. You know, not in front of an  _ official _ member”.

“Scare?” asked Harper.

Billy narrowed his eyes and addressed Roy “You know, I might not speak to him, but even  _ I _ have Green Arrow’s contact” he dabbed a finger on Harper’s chest “Don’t make me use it, glitter skull” then he left the living room, most probably to tell Rosa and his siblings that they could come downstairs.

Jason whistled “Demon brat, all your friends are ballsy, aren’t they?”.

Damian smiled fondly for the first time that day, because yes, they were.

\----------------------------

A week later Damian was sitting with Colin and Jon in the former’s bed. The trio were observing the Justice League database connected to the BatComputer in Damian’s tablet that was playing one video after another.

First it was Black Canary, who was next to Green Arrow, the both of them were chatting closely to the other. When one of the stink bombs made its way towards them, Black Canary reacting on instinct itself used her foot to hit the bomb, but in doing so she ended up throwing it towards Green Arrow, who had his mouth opened, and now he had the flavour of rotten eggs and glitter all over and  _ inside _ him. The image cut when Green Arrow started gagging. 

The next one was of Donna Troy who was training against…, and yes, Damian’s eyes didn’t fail him. She was fighting against Artemis and Kori from the Outlaws, the three of them had smiles on their faces even when the pine trees next to them trembled because of their pure and raw force when they clashed. It looked like they stopped momentarily to drink water, and just in that instant several bombs were thrown their way, none hit them directly since they maneuvered their way to avoid them or simply hit them sending them far away. But even then the bombs were created to explode to pressure, so of course they ended up washed on several stink bombs. The last thing before the image was cut was of the three setting their eyes to the camera, an aura of pure rage and smirks of predators ready to kill their prey.

Blue Beetle and Kid Flash appeared in the next video, before Damian could even feel pity for the target of two amazonians and a tamaranian. Since they were walking through the streets of Star City in a very public area, they couldn’t use any of their powers without risking a lecture from the other members after the news reached the ears of the Justice League. So, of course when both heroes saw some of the bombs being thrown their way, their first instinct was to protect the other, but in their debate that “NO! I SHOULD BE YOUR SHIELD!!” everything exploded on a mix of different glitter colors.

The last video was of…

It was of Batwoman who was beating the asses of several gunmen of Black Mask with only her hands. Damian frowned, he knew this one, his Mother made a deal with Black Mask three days ago in exchange for Robin's head, ending in Damian not being allowed to join his family, it wasn’t even because they were fighting Talia. But because of the panic attack that Damian had in the BatCave, he remembered the Heretic’s sword on his chest, how cold it felt, how his blood left him little to little as life was being sucked from him. Pennyworth didn’t leave his side or either of his pets, they stayed even after he woke up the next day with haunted eyes and a broken soul.

Damian shaked his head and focused his eyes again on the tablet. This video was different, it wasn’t only filmed in first perspective, but Damian also noted that there were several people recording it, oh,  _ oh _ . His siblings, Batwoman, Spoiler, Oracle and  _ even _ Catwoman were in a particularly good mood since that night. And he knew because the last one sent him a message the next day to tell him that he could play with her cats whenever he was in the mood, he didn’t think further about it, he was  _ wrong _ .

It came a moment, a moment in which every person that was supposed to end with Robin’s life was on the ground unconscious. When Talia was surrounded by each of Damian’s siblings, his aunt, and other people that Damian had learned to trust through time, patience and actions. And then as ridiculous as this family was, each of them took out a stink bomb of a different color, and threw them at Talia at the same time.

Damian would have laughed at his Mother’s face if not because he knew that wasn’t only everyone telling him they knew what he had been doing. But because it was a declaration of love, as foolish as that might sound. Every color was a representation of people that Damian loved, black as his Father, Cassandra and Selina; blue as Dick and Jon; Red as Jason, Tim and Kate; Yellow as Duke; Purple as Sthepanie and Barbara; green as Hal; grey as Alfred; orange as Colin. It was a statement to Talia to back off, because while she insisted that Damian only needed a way of living, everyone showed Damian every day new ways to live, they made him realise how colorless his life was before.

But more than anything else, it was a way to tell Damian that he wasn’t alone anymore, and that they would always be proud of him, because honestly which other idiots would use stink bombs that the best friends of their little brother made as if they were the greatest weapons in the entire universe? And Damian who was now slowly trembling in his friends’ arms knew what it meant when people said “Love shouldn’t hurt”.

\----------------------------

After several minutes the sobbings stopped, and when Damian lifted his head from Jon’s shoulder he asked “I-.... how?”.

Colin hummed while nodding “It was a little after Roy’s first prank to Green Arrow. Tim told Jon and I that he knew, and that probably it wouldn’t take a lot of time for the others to do it”.

Damian blinked while wiping his tears.

Jon continued “He told us it was kind of obvious that everything was connected with Con’s incident. But he said that since we were already reprimanded for that, he wouldn’t tell anyone” and then he shrugged his shoulders.

“And then Dick came to us a little after” said Colin “He started to get suspicious when Jason started to spend time with us”. 

Damian snorted “So everyone knew?”. 

“From your family, afterall you are  _ detectives _ ” Colin winked and then made a more serious face “Sorry for not telling you”. 

And how could Damian even be angry? His siblings and friends allowed him more time for this ridiculous adventure by indulging him, so instead of screaming he hugged Jon and Colin, and told them “Just don’t do it again”. He even ignored the notifications’ sounds that indicated new incoming videos to the Justice League database.

\----------------------------

When it was time for Colin and Jon to leave, Damian stopped and took both of his friends from their elbows and while frowning he asked them “But how did you know?”.

Jon and Colin saw him for several seconds until Jon answered “We didn’t”. 

“Then...?”

Colin told Damian “We were gonna haunt her down one day, Dami”. When Damian made a face, Colin continued “If it were for me she would be forbidden to even say your name”.

“From our planet” commented Jon.

“No” said Colin with barely controlled hate “The entire sector”.

“Think Uncle Hal would back us up?”.

“Oh! Nice one, Jon!”.

And Damian only chuckled, yes, those fools were his best  _ friends _ .

\----------------------------

That evening when everyone was eating dinner no one commented on Damian’s red eyes, but by the smug faces they had, Damian concluded they knew.

\----------------------------

And as if Fate loved him, when he returned from patrol he saw Pennyworth and some of his siblings in front of the BatComputer speaking with Hal and his Father. It appeared like they were telling the pair about Talia’s presence some days ago, because of the way his Father was clenching his jaw and Hal was frowning like life itself had offended him. But when Damian told them he was fine, that the family handled everything, both Bruce and Hal sighed relieved as if Damian’s safety was the most important thing in the world.

After maybe 30 minutes of updating the couple about how everyone was doing, his Father told them that they would be returning on March 7th, which made everyone release a breath no one knew they were holding. Bruce and Hal made everyone promise to keep taking care of everything, but also of themselves, and with that they said goodbye.

Damian exhaled when the computer turned black and started to make his way to change his clothes, but Drake told him “You should hurry up, Demon Spawn” and when Damian was gonna snap to him about how Damian was always the fastest between the two, Tim continued “After all you only have  _ three _ days before they arrive and get to know”.

Grayson added “You should do something big”.

Cain nodded and said “Memorable”.

Thomas and Todd grinned while telling him “Smelly”.

Oh.

“Not inside the manor” commented Pennyworth exasperated.

_ Oh _ .

\----------------------------

“Why should I help you, kiddo?” asked Constantine.

“Since when the Justice League is your boss?” said Damian as an answer.

“They are not!” snarled Constantine.

“Right, but like are you  _ sure _ ?” Damian told him.

“I know what you are trying to do” Constantine narrowed his eyes.

“So Father  _ really _ is your boss” punctuated Damian. 

“Maybe we should have asked Zatanna” said Colin, and before Constantine could tell them that  _ yes, just go and fuck off _ . Superman’s son nodded and replied “She is definitely more powerful” the other two just hummed.

Constantine just wanted a drink not to be bullied by a trio of pre-teenagers who wanted to see everything burn. And he was ready to just turn around and left, but of course one of these gremlins went ahead and said.

“And she is no one’s subordinate”.

And oh? They wanted his help? They were gonna get exactly  _ that _ . 

\----------------------------

“YES!” Jon said while looking at his tablet “Capitan, Boss!!!” when Damian and Colin looked at him, Jon exchanged glances with them and grinned “Looks like we are in”.

Colin whistled “Damian Wayne, you better present us one day to these guys”.

Damian smirked “Maya and Suren are a force to be reckoned”. 

\----------------------------

Damian wiped the sweat from his forehead with his hand and beamed. It was done, the only thing that they needed to do now was to put a protective wrap to ensure the safety of The Rainbow Bath Bomb ™ or Rababomb as Jon so helpfully provided. He saw Colin and Jon standing up while grinning at each other and comparing their height to the massive bomb that was clearly taller than the three of them.

\----------------------------

The night of March 6th every Justice League’s member and Teen Titan’s member available were requested the next day at the Watchtower, according to the message, it was obligatory for every active member to know the new status in which the planet was since the successful declaration of an Alliance within the Sector. This with the purpose of not damaging the new relations with other planets while protecting everyone at Earth.

The message was odd in its content, but no one outside of Timothy Jackson Drake thought twice about it, who made eye contact with the youngest member of his family at dinner while lifting an eyebrow, of course Damian didn’t give in and only stuck out his tongue at Tim in an act of defiance. Whatever, Tim snorted and then smiled, it had been so long since Damian allowed himself to act as his age. 

\----------------------------

March 7th arrived with beautiful weather and the promise of better days to those that needed it. Damian had to say goodbye to most of his siblings in the morning, except to Todd and Thomas, since neither were official members. Cain patted his head when no one else was seeing and told him “Will see you”, Damian smirked, his siblings were the absolute best. 

When Grayson, Drake and Cain left. Todd and Thomas directed their gaze to Damian, and the former said “Well…? How do we help?”. 

\----------------------------

“You dragged Constantine into this?” asked Todd, impressed.

“Wait… The Constantine as in John Constantine?!?!” intercepted Thomas while looking at the guy with a raincoat and a scowl on his face.

“More like I was bullied into this” murmured Constantine, but it was of little help because everyone heard him.

Todd cackled before saying “You realise how pathetic that sounds coming from the guy that fights and haunts demons, right?”.

“And what about you?” snapped Constantine.

“I am here to make sure that my baby brother breaks as much havoc as he wants” Jason said with absolute prideness “Because  _ I’m _ not the kind of person that cannot say no to three  _ children _ ” he added while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Of course” Constantine rolled his eyes “I will buy you a drink if you shut up” and then stepped on the cigarette that he had dropped.

“Deal” Todd looked delighted by the offer of free drinks. 

\----------------------------

“So what’s the plan?” asked Duke.

Damian who was next to Colin and Jon holding Rababom ™ glanced at him before answering “Constantine is gonna open a portal so we can enter the Watchtower”. And Duke frowned at this, because he was sure there was more than just opening a portal to be allowed there of all places.

Colin noticed his disgruntled face and reassured him “We already hacked the Justice League’s Security System” and then he used a hand to show him a thumb up. 

Jason gasped “My baby brother committing illegal acts with his baby friends for a prank. I might cry” he then wiped a fake tear from his eye.

“Is that really what you focused on?!?!” Duke told Jason incredulously signaling to the three half masks respirators that each one had tied on their belts. And Duke heard how Constatine muttered  _ Children are as insane as the old versions of them _ . 

The three children grinned like a Cheshire cat. 

\----------------------------

When Dick, Tim, Cass and Stephanie arrived at the Watchtower they expected a lot of things, but certainly not  _ this _ . There were around 16 oficial members discussing in the operations room. 

Conner, Cassie, Bart and Jaime were on a corner discussing the latest two’s video. Bart was complaining about how many showers he had to take in order to get rid of the odor, and how he could still see glitter on some parts of his body,  _ See! LOOK! IT’S THERE, MOCKING ME!! _ , while Conner hit Bart’s arm out of his eyes because  _ YES, I CAN SEE EVEN WITHOUT YOU PUTTING YOURSELF ALL OVER ME, STOP IT, BART _ . And Jaime told them that they still didn’t know who did the pranks.

And yes, Dick smirked at this. Babs helped them so only the persons with access to the BatComputer could see the video of them in Gotham. Dick saw how Tim started to make his way towards his friends, Cass and Stephanie next to him. 

But those weren’t the only ones complaining. He saw Green Arrow trying to strangle Green Lantern Guy Gardener, because  _ TWO TIMES, TWO FUCKING TIMES!!! _ . The only thing stopping Oliver was John who told him he couldn’t permanently damage the Lantern in case they were called for a mission, which Guy answered with  _ IS THAT WHAT WORRIES YOU?!?! _ . 

Some of the other members were either discussing the pranks videos or how they would want to put their hands on the ones behind these pranks OR how they would love to have a stink bomb themselves, because there was no denying that it looked funny, mostly this came from members of the Teen Titans. 

Dick saw from the corner of his eye his best friend making his way towards him until they were next to the other.

“This’ your doing, Wing?” asked Wally in a murmur. 

Dick grinned while looking at him from the side “Nah, not mine”.

Wally hummed “One of your younger siblings then” he lifted an eyebrow “You are fond of them” and then snorted “God, Dick, you would even hide a body for them”.

“I know” said Dick.

Wally only bumped his shoulder with Dick’s.

\----------------------------

“Wow” spoke Jon for the first time “It’s so big!” Damian and Colin shushed their friend who immediately put a hand on his mouth and muttered “Sorry”.

“But Jon is right, it’s bigger than I thought even after seeing the blueprints of the ship” added Colin examining everything around him.

Damian nodded “Come on, we don’t have a lot of time”. And then the three started taking out the wrapping paper from Rababomb ™ .

\----------------------------

When Bruce, Hal, Diana, and Arthur arrived at the Watchtower they were expecting to write a report on everything that happened in the weeks that they were off, sleep for two days and then return home to their families. Not seeing a bunch of their allies reunited there, and even less when one of them told them that it was because of the request message  _ they _ sent yesterday.

And when Bruce and Hal made eye contact with their children they saw the smallest of smirks there. 

Everything came to a halt in Bruce’s head, that was coming with multiple scenarios, when Diana asked “Where’s Superman?” followed by the loudest battle cry that Bruce had ever heard, the worst thing is that he knew that voice, and by the horror on Hal’s face, the latter recognized it too.

\----------------------------

“I knew I heard your heartbeat, Jonathan Samuel Kent” said a voice behind the three children, they turned around slowly to not upset even more the predator behind them. There in front of them stood up Clark Kent/Superman with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

“Uncle Clark” said Colin, but that only made Clark’s frown deepen. “Not Uncle then” acknowledged Colin.

“What are you doing?” asked Clark.

“Nothing” answered Jon. The three didn’t even try to hide Rababom ™ , there was no point when it was bigger than them, and when Clark could see everything with his powers. Damian wondered if he could also see behind their lies, he doubted it.

“So you weren’t planning to use that stink bomb in all the members that are here today?” challenged Clark. And scratch that, maybe he could see behind their lies or maybe he was smarter than Damian ever gave him credit. 

“Which stink bomb?” Jon told his Dad while holding his gaze.

Damian shook his head and searched for Colin’s eyes, when they met, both nodded at the same time and started walking towards Clark. Jon was slightly confused until realisation dawned on him and stared at them with the mouth agape, because surely they would not. But who were these children if not Jason Todd’s apprentices in the art of kissing death?.

With a battle cry that could be heard everywhere Damian  _ and _ Colin launched themselves to Clark who only widened his eyes before having two children clinging to him as leeches trying to throw him to the ground, which they did, not because they were stronger than him, but because he couldn’t get over his initial shock. But even then he could hear how his son picked up the stink bomb and flew in direction to his members. 

And even if one of these kids was trying to bite him, he put his arms protectively over them before following his son behind. 

\----------------------------

The first thing Bruce saw after processing his son’s battle cry was of Jon flying towards them with a… a giant bath bomb, what. The kid was being followed really closely by Clark who was holding Colin and Damian, which were trying to bite and scratch his friend’s face and arms, Bruce could feel the migraine forming.

Then Jon came to a sudden halt in the middle of the room, and prior to putting on his respirator he said “It has been a pleasure” and then saluted them. Before anyone could do something or understand what was happening the explosion of multiple colors assaulted their eyes, and then the mixed smells of  _ barf _ , _ rotten eggs _ , and _ dead fish _ .

\----------------------------

“So…?” asked Damian’s Father who was sitting next to Jordan. 

Damian, Colin  _ and _ Jason shrugged their shoulders. Damian hadn’t heard from Jon since the prank four days ago, but Pennyworth told him yesterday that Mrs.Kent was particularly impressed by her son defeating his Dad, so Damian thought whatever punishment his friend would have to serve wouldn’t be  _ tha _ t bad.

His Father sighed and started reading from his tablet to list them their crimes “13 incidents using stink/glitter bombs, coerced Billy Batson, bullied John Constantine, biting and scratching Roy Harper and Clark Kent, hacking the Justice League’s Security System, breaking in the Watchtower, and...” to this his Father took away his glasses “running an illegal business”.

“It’s only illegal if you are discovered” said Todd while lifting his hand as a student who wanted to participate in class. Damian hit his hand down as a cat.

Jordan started to chuckle, and when everyone was seeing him, he addressed his Father “You were proud of half of that list, Spooky”. 

His father lifted an eyebrow “I wasn’t the one who searched for  _ hours _ in the Justice League’s footage to find the video of Glitter Guy showing his ass to John”.

To this Hal cackled “It was so well done!!” and tears started to fall from his eyes “How could I not?! I’m telling you, love, that’s perfect blackmail material right there”. His father cracked the smallest of smiles, which made Damian confident to speak.

“So…?” His Father and Jordan made eye contact for some seconds before shifting their gazes to them.

\----------------------------

“I still cannot believe they let us go that easily” commented Jon, who was eating some of the snacks Mrs.Vasquez brought to Billy’s room.

Damian sighed “Jon, we had to clean the whole room in the Watchtower, apologized to every member, we are also forbidden from going on patrol for three weeks” before continuing Damian made a face “And we aren’t allowed to go anywhere, but  _ here _ ” he hissed the last part.

Colin chuckled “It’s not that bad, Dami” when Damian glared his way, Colin decided to change the topic “Did they like them? Maya and Suren, I mean, You told us you would send some glitter bombs as thanks”.

Damian’s face immediately melted to a soft one “Yes”. Colin and Jon smiled while seeing their friend’s look.

\----------------------------

Damian was eating his mujadara while observing his family, he had a sense of déjà vu, but ignored it on his excitement. Afterall, today he would finally join his family on patrol. And, Damian would never admit it out loud, but he was even happier because every member of his family was at Gotham this week. Maybe he could even team up with Colin, it had been quite long since they fought side to side. 

He was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn’t notice his Father telling Jordan to take a chocolate bomb out of a little box that he had, he didn’t see Jordan lifting an eyebrow and shrugging his shoulders. But he heard the little explosion when the chocolate bomb touched the cup of hot milk, Damian lifted his face towards the noise, and then as his siblings (except for Tim, who was smiling smugly) and Jordan, blinked several times to make sure of what he was seeing.

And yes, there was definitely a heart shaped figure floating above the cup, then, after just some mere seconds, it dropped up perfectly on the cup. No one said a word until his Father told Jordan while holding his hand. 

“I love you, Hal Jordan”.

And it was like a spell was broken, because chaos ensued. Damian had never seen his siblings so stupidly wordless that they resorted to sounds as a way to communicate. And Jordan? He had the biggest idiotic grin Damian had ever watched on his face.

After some minutes everyone calmed down, and Bruce commented “This is the latest invention of Wayne Enterprises” he smirked “It’s inspired in the work of three young inventors. Afterall it would have been a shame to waste this great idea” at this he winked Damian’s way.

Everyone glanced towards Damian and started beaming his way. And yes, Damian thought with a warm feeling on his chest, maybe Dick’s movies weren’t that wrong. Afterall family means nobody gets left behind, or forgotten. 

He smiled joyfully, it was good to be at home.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Guy Gardner canonically showed his ass to Batman! You can check it out, I love Bruce's reaction, it's so him.
> 
> If you liked the work give me a kudo or a comment! They are highly appreciated. If you didn't like the work, keep looking, there's a lot of amazing stuff out there!
> 
> And lastly, I hope that you stay hydrated and healthy!


End file.
